Love Is Everything
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Kitty and Matt are celebrating their two month anniversary. She has a special surprise for their romantic evening but she is the one who gets a surprise. This is a short very special story to honor the 100th birthday of Uncle Dubs, and what would have been the 90th birthday of Miss Amanda Blake. They loved each other and Gunsmoke.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Everything 1

_Today is February 20,2019 it is the 100__th__ birthday of Uncle Dubs aka Sam Smith. It would also have been the 90__th__ birthday of the incomparable Amanda Blake. This story was received in all of one piece and in an extraordinary way. It is therefore dedicated to this wonderful man who is celebrating a century of an extraordinary life and his friend he so admired and called Mandy. I hope you enjoy this special gift. Special thanks to Sharon for the sharing and Andrea for getting things together quickly. Extra special thanks to Kenny for letting us know how special Dubs is to everyone wherever you are. _

LOVE IS EVERYTHING

Kitty Russell Dillon was busy making a list of what she wanted to make for her husband to celebrate their two-month anniversary. She sure wasn't a good cook but Matt loved his food. Because of this she was secretly meeting with her two friends, Bess Roniger and Abelia Haggen to learn how to make something special for her man and their celebration.

She had been working at the Long Branch for the last two weeks while her partner Hannah, had gone back to St. Louis to check on her partner Slim at their saloon. Just as she was getting her things on to go to the store there was a pounding on the office door.

Calling for her visitor to come in she observed a red-faced Dr. Galen Adams stomp through the door. "Doc!" she exclaimed suddenly frightened, "what is the matter?"

He dropped his medical bag on her desk and could barely get the words out. "Why!" He sputtered, "why is that nincompoop Festus Haggen following me around day and night?"

"What?" Kitty asked. She was confused. She patted his arm and told him, "sit down and tell me what is wrong."

As he rubbed his finger across his moustache nervously he explained, "everywhere I look these days there he is. Oh he is trying to pretend it is accidental but he couldn't be subtle if his life depended on it."

Kitty was skeptical, "I think you are seeing him around more because he is proud of being official first deputy."

"At four in the morning?" Doc asked.

Now that did give Kitty pause. "First what were you doing out at four in the morning? I didn't hear of any new babies born or accidents."

Doc hesitated for a moment, "I was coming out of Ma Smalley's, one of her borders had the ague. As I was going to my buggy there was Festus skulking behind a grove of trees."

"Did you ask him why he was there?" She inquired.

"As soon as he saw me he took off. I looked for him yesterday but Newly told me he was on the farm, "the doctor explained.

Gathering up her things the redhead remarked, "well it could be just a coincidence. Just wait Festus will be around again soon. I have to get to the store. I'm fixing dinner for Matt. It is our second month anniversary."

"You're _cooking?_" Doc was surprised.

Kitty was indignant, "I can do some things! Besides I've been practicing."

The doctor got up and picked up his bag as he remarked, "well I better stick around in case Matt has a stomach ache tonight." He quickly left the room when she aimed a bottle at him. He almost knocked over a chair as he hurried out the door.

Looking at the doctor shuffling rapidly out the batwing doors Kitty's friend, Claire Hollis, who was working at the Long Branch now, asked, "What is Doc's problem?"

The redhead tried to look innocent as she shrugged her shoulders, "who knows. You look pretty happy today."

"I just had lunch with Sam, and he is a fascinating man."

The Long Branch proprietress grinned, "I agree and I still can't believe he is my uncle."

Claire shook her head, "life sure is funny. When I left Ballard I was sure I was going to be footloose and fancy free. Then Matt sent me the invitation to your wedding. I thought why not I'll stop and see Kitty and move on."

Kitty agreed, "you are right life sure does take some funny turns. Here you are and you may become my aunt."

The ladies were laughing heartily when Matt came through the batwing doors. "What are you two ladies up to today?"

"Just girl talk," they said together.

"Ughuh," he said eying them suspiciously, "What have you done to Sam? He's looking at property."

The girls looked at each other their eyes sparkling but Kitty spoke, "That's the first I've heard of that. Where is he looking?"

At Brady's horse ranch," Matt revealed.

"Did you know this?" she asked Claire.

Looking rather embarrassed she admitted, "He did say he was looking the area over. Since he will be back and forth from Dodge to Washington he would like a permanent place to stay."

I wonder if he has other plans?" Kitty speculated, looking at her friend.

The other woman blushed, "now Kitty."

Matt headed out the door, "I'm not getting into this. The next thing I know you will be planning another wedding."

"Oh Matt!" his wife sounded exasperated. "Sometimes I think he has no romance in his soul."

As a cowboy walked in Clair said, "well you would know that better than anyone."

Grumbling the owner walked into her office.

_mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk_

It was late afternoon when Matt came to collect his wife. He wasn't a man who would celebrate his second month anniversary but he was indulging Kitty. He slipped his arms around her and asked, "are you ready to go to Delmonico's?"

She shook her head, "no we are going home."

"Do we have to pick up dinner?" He inquired.

Kissing him quickly she answered saucily, "no we are eating at home."

"Okay," he said reluctantly. There was no way he was saying his redhead wasn't the best of cooks. "Dare I ask what we are having?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course sweetheart we are having homemade biscuits, salad, mashed potatoes, and steak. There's peach pie for dessert."

As she gathered up her things he told her, "that sounds delicious." He would ask later who fixed the meal.

An hour and a half later as they sat on the porch swing Matt patted his stomach and commented, "that was a wonderful meal Kit. Who fixed it?"

Turning to look at him through slitted eyes Kitty replied emphatically, "I did."

"You did!" He sat up straight.

"Don't look so surprised Buster," her eyes were flashing danger signals.

Matt put his arm around her, "I'm just surprised that's all, you always said you don't cook."

She calmed down a bit and admitted, "you were right but I know you enjoy your meals so I have been practicing with Bess and Abelia."

He looked at her with love in his eyes and inquired, "you did all this for me?"

"Of course I did, "she told him taking his face in her hands. She gently pulled his mouth to hers and soon their desire grew to the point where they had to go inside.

Suddenly Kitty realized the daring revealing nightgown she had ordered from Paris was still in her old bedroom in the Long Branch.

"Matt," she suggested, "I have a surprise for you tonight but I left it at the Long Branch You get cleaned up and I'll go over there and get it."

That wasn't what the ex-marshal had on his mind as he asked, "can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Kitty ran her hand down his chest to just above his belt buckle, "oh it will be worth the wait."

She knew he could really care less as she hurried down the streets anxious to retrieve the package and get back home. The Long Branch was packed. The piano player was going to town. There was dancing, singing, and laughter filling the hall. She could barely hear herself think. Waving to Clyde she hurried upstairs and let herself into her old room.

As she entered the room she stopped dead as she noticed her friend, Claire, lying on her rose colored sheets dressed in nothing but a sheet. As she opened her mouth to speak she heard the water closet door open and heard a voice she knew say, "ready or not here I come."

As she turned she saw a spectacle she never thought she would see, her uncle, In Flagrante Delicto. She started to back up as they stared at each other, but could not find the doorknob saying like an idiot, "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Thanks to everyone for the kind and encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter two just as much. There were some comments about Kitty's ability to cook. I found a lot of inconsistencies in what the writers said about that. In one episode she actually said, "I don't cook," in others you were given the impression she could cook. I guess it is up to the viewer. Amanda Blake could cook and had about five things she liked to fix but she did not love cooking._

How she ever got out of there she never knew. Somehow she managed to stumble down the steps and out the batwing doors. Leaning against a post outside the saloon she began to laugh nervously. Wait until Matt heard this story.

Kitty wasn't aware people were smiling at her as she hurried along toward her home with a grin on her face. Thankfully he was in their bedroom waiting for her. She closed the door and leaned against it. Matt glanced at her and noticed her flushed face. "what's wrong honey?" he wanted to know.

She looked at him as if she suddenly realized they were alone together. "Ugh," she began, "well…ugh…you won't believe what I just walked into at the Long Branch."

He started to get out of his chair, "trouble? Where's Newly?"

His bride waved him back. "No, no not trouble. I….well..I went to get your surprise I put it in our old room. Well imagine my surprise there was Claire barely covered on my rose covered sheets. Before I could say a word my uncle came out of the water closet naked as the day he was born."

Matt had a hard time keeping a grin off his face as he got up and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Now Kitty you have seen naked men before."

"This was different. They were in our room, on our bed, with our sheets. And…..and he's MY UNCLE!" It was clear she was agitated.

Trying to calm her down he asked, "did you look at him?"

"Of course I looked he was standing right in front of me!" She exclaimed.

The ex-marshal said evenly, "he was probably as embarrassed as you were.",

"Maybe," she agreed, "but in our room."

"Kitty calm down," he began, "it isn't our room anymore. We live here. It isn't even our bed, we moved our bed here."

She smiled a little, "that's true this one was made especially for you. Oh Matt, how am I going to look them in the eye?"

"You could say nothing. They probably won't say anything if you don't," he suggested.

The redhead dropped onto the bed, "Maybe that could work but I can't imagine Claire not saying something."

Matt came to sit beside her, "I imagine they went on with what they had planned so why don't we do the same and you can show me what was so important you had to go to the saloon tonight."

"I could do that," she sighed. "It's just hard to get those pictures out of my head."

Getting up and picking up the package where she had dropped it when she came in, and giving it to her he remarked, "I can't wait to see what it is."

Slowly the redhead got up and went behind her changing screen. When she came out she was wearing a purple and gold corset with a see thru bodice and gold buttons keeping it closed. Her voluptuous breasts were straining to be released from their beautiful enclosure. Matt Dillon gulped at a loss or words.

"Is there anything you see that you like?" she asked seductively

"Oh Honey, there is plenty that I like," he said licking his lips.

She walked toward him hips swaying. "Then it is time to start unwrapping your gift."

Before he began to do as she asked he pulled her to him and said, "do you know how much I love you Mrs. Dillon?"

Kitty stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "I think I do, but you can keep telling me."

He lifted her into his arms and kissed her neck. He murmured, "how about if I show you just how you make me feel."

Walking to that big bed that was made especially to fit his long length he placed her gently on the rose colored sheets she had bought to replace the ones at the Long Branch.

"Now young lady let's try and get your mind on us and not anyone else."

As she pulled him close, she said in a low throaty purr, "let's see what you can do Cowboy."

mmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

Back at the Long Branch Claire sat up wrapping the sheet around her and looked at Sam Smith standing there in all his glory. She started to laugh as she asked, "what was that all about?"

He moved toward her and sat next to her on the bed. "That was my niece that was just here wasn't it? She got out of here so fast I thought she was seeing a ghost."

Claire grinned, "Oh she was seeing something, but I never heard it called a ghost. From what I see now I sure hope it isn't a mirage."

He took her hand and kissed it lightly as he assured her, "I can assure you, my dear, it is no mirage. Anything you are anticipating young lady; your beauty and sensuality will certainly make sure the performance will get a standing ovation.

"I certainly hope I haven't lost my touch," she told him as she slowly but sensuously ran her fingers over his bare-naked chest."

He stilled her hand as she began to move it lower. "There is no reason to move too fast. I locked the door again and I don't think my niece will be returning any time soon."

As she started to laugh the blond told him, "I think we can count on that."

"Then I think we have much more important matters to occupy our time." He said as he pulled off the sheet and admired her luscious curves."

She held out her arms to him. "Sam how about you show me what is just so special about you government men."

Mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk

The sun was peeking over the horizon when Kitty opened her sapphire blue eyes and turned to look at the handsome man lying next to her She still had trouble believing he wouldn't be sneaking out the back door to go to his office. They could go to sleep together and wake up together. She brushed her hand over his thick curls.

"Do you see something you like Madam?" he asked sleepily

She smiled and said, "I am a madam now. No more Miss, and yes you are something I always like to look at."

"It is hard for me to believe you still want this scarred up, battle hardened ex-marshal," Matt told her.

Kitty ran her fingers down his whiskery cheek as she remarked, "To me you are always that tall, handsome, broad shouldered, honest, lovable man, who kept me here in Dodge."

"That always amazed me too. You told me you would love to go to San Francisco yet here you are in my bed and in my arms."

She smiled, "I can't help it if you are irresistible."

He teased her, "I remember several times when you left here just swearing up and down you didn't want to see me or my damn badge ever again."

"And one time you even came and got me, and once you rescued me from a pit at my goldmine, and when I was lost you found me, and…

Interrupting her he held up his hand, "I get the picture. Brushing back her hair and kissing her nose he said, "I couldn't stand the possibility of losing you either."

Kitty cuddled up to him. "Then I guess we are just meant to be together, forever."

"You are stuck with me now Mrs. Dillon. Oh, don't forget Sam and I are taking Steve Radcliffe to the Denver area for his new assignment tomorrow," he reminded her.

She sighed, "Alright it will give me a chance to talk to Claire and I'm sure you and my uncle will have an interesting conversation."

"That remains to be seen. Well I suppose we should get up and have some breakfast unless you can think of something else you would like to do," he suggested.

His wife was just full of suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_Again thanks so much for the very nice comments on this story. It is greatly appreciate.d_

While they were waiting for the train that would take the men to the Denver area there was tension between the couples. If Matt and Sam had talked he hadn't said anything to Kitty. In the rush to get packed, have all the paperwork they needed, and having the regular romantic evening they always tried to have when he had to be out of town, he and Kitty had little time to talk. The day after the scene in the bedroom the redhead came and went into her office by the back door and Clair did not seek her out.

It was obvious Sam and Claire had moved into a serious phase in their relationship. He held onto her hand like he didn't want to let go. Their goodbye kiss was so passionate Kitty wasn't sure if her friend might not go with them.

As the train pulled out and Kitty turned away Claire stopped her and said, "we need to talk."

Feeling a little bit shaky Kitty agreed saying, "Alright where do you want to go?"

How about your old room at the Long Branch?

This surprised the redhead. "We could do that or in my office."

Claire said, "wherever you would feel most comfortable."

Kitty thought for a minute and decided, "if that is the case let's go to my house."

"Alright, let's go," the blond agreed linking her arm through Kitty's.

As they settled into the kitchen of the Dillon home Claire started the conversation. "We have been friends for a long time and I hope one incident will not change that."

"Well I was surprised that was for sure," Kitty acknowledged.

Looking at her friend Claire told her, "we sure weren't expecting to see you either."

"I can imagine that," Kitty acknowledged.

Her friend looked at the redhead and she asked, "So can we move past this? As I said we have been through a lot together."

As she passed Claire a cup of coffee and a slice of coffee cake Kitty tried to explain. "Yes I was shocked, but I also realize after talking it over with Matt I hadn't really understood that isn't my room anymore. I think seeing my uncle with you and in the altogether really threw me for a loop."

Claire started to laugh, "yes, I can imagine that was a shocker. You must realize we were also embarrassed. I don't want this to put us at odds."

"I think I can assure you that won't happen. My husband has made me see I have a new life. When I moved out I took what I wanted and I need to let the past go."

The blond gave a big sigh, "thank goodness because Kitty I think this is going to be a permanent relationship. I'll tell you a secret we have both said the "L" word."

Kitty opened her eyes wide, "The "L" word, oh my God, it took Matt forever to say that word. Then when he did I thought he would almost choke to death."

The friends started to laugh. "Men! They think too often that it commits them for life."

"Don't I know that," Kitty acknowledged. "I thought if Matt ever said it, he was sure I was expecting the wedding ring."

"What did you expect?" Claire wanted to know. "Where did you think your relationship would go?"

Renewing their coffee Kitty admitted, "I knew soon after we went into a relationship that Matt was not thinking about marriage. He made it very clear his job and marriage did not mix."

"So, you knew what you were getting into from the beginning?" Her friend asked.

Kitty sighed as she began her story. "Not from the beginning in fact I wasn't sure there would be a romantic relationship. I was smitten the minute I saw him although I had no idea who he was. I met Doc and Chester first, and the morning I first saw Matt, he was heading out of town."

"But once you met then you both felt the attraction" Claire asked.

She shook her head, "Oh it wasn't that easy Claire. Chester talked about him and made him seem larger than life and of course in reality he was." The girls laughed.

"Well go on," Claire encouraged.

The redhead smiled, "oh I felt a big pull toward him and he was friendly but he spent time with several of the girls. There was one in particular who tried to get her hooks into him. We even got into a fight when she thought Matt was being too friendly with me. In truth we did talk but didn't cross the line."

"So what happened?" her friend wanted to know more.

"Well," Kitty went on, "when it became evident Matt wasn't marrying anyone, this girl ran off and married an older man. As time went on we found we could talk to each other about everything. I told him things I never shared. As we went on I got closer to him than I had with anybody in many years. He talked to me about his job and how difficult it was for him. I realized what an honest and good man he was. In truth I was falling deeper and deeper in love."

"Yet you knew he couldn't admit how he felt, but still stayed with him."

Kitty shook her head. "No, you know I left him several times swearing I would not go back. It's how I ended up in Ballard with you. For better or worse each time I missed him, and I had to go back. When he came for me in your town, I was shocked. It made me realize how often he did come to find me in various places. When it came down to it, I loved being with him more than I hated our circumstances."

"I have to say I was very surprised to hear about your wedding," Claire admitted. "What changed his mind?"

The redhead smiled, "It was the train accident. According to Festus and Doc when he thought I had died in the accident he was a broken man. When I returned and got my memory back Matt proposed. He even agreed to a big wedding and to wait until I had completely healed. To top it off he was willing to retire from the Marshals service. You know now he was offered the Marshal training job, Sam was to work with him, and I found out he was my uncle."

Claire was shaking her head, "you couldn't make that story up that's for sure. I'm so glad I decided to come to the wedding. You know if things had worked with the Ballard sheriff, I would never have found Sam."

"What did happen with him?" Kitty asked.

Holding her cup out for more coffee the former Ballard resident admitted, "once the town was cleaned up the young ladies came out of the woodwork and put the moves on him. He succumbed and decided on the mayor's daughter. That left me out in the cold. It's why I sold the saloon and planned to move west."

"We sure have been through a lot of adventures Claire, and to think we both found the right man in Dodge City Kansas."

"He is a good man, when he talks about the future, he asks my opinion Kitty. He asked me what my tastes are. It seems like a dream."

Kitty squeezed her hand. "I understand that. After Matt proposed I just waited for him to start making excuses to change his mind." She looked at her wedding band. "It still seems unreal to me some days."

"Does this mean I can ask you and Matt to stand up for us once we make the announcement?" Claire wanted to know.

Before she could answer there was a knock on the door. Kitty got up and hugged her friend, "you sure can. Now who could it be at the door?"

It was Doc Adams looking exhausted. "Hello ladies" he said as he laid his medical bag in a chair."

"Come in and have some coffee and fresh coffee cake," Kitty offered.

"Who made it?" the doctor wanted to know.

Looking disgusted she said sarcastically, "Bess helped me make it."

As he rubbed his finger across his moustache he said, "well then lead the way."

Claire explained, "I have to be on my way. I'm working at the Long Branch this afternoon and I need to change. It was good to see you Doc and I'll talk to you later Kitty."

Once she had left and they were settled in the kitchen Kitty poured him a big cup of coffee and a big slice of coffee cake."

Sitting next to him she said, "I'm glad to see you. How are things going?"

"That dang Festus is following me again. He was sneaking behind me all the way over here."

Kitty raised her eyebrows. So, have you asked him why he's doing this?"

Doc looked at her puzzled. "You do know Festus, right? He will have some weird, cockamamie, explanation that will drive me crazy and make no sense at all."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" she wanted to know.

He pulled on his ear. "if you want to or maybe Abelia knows what is going on."

She looked at him shrewdly as she inquired, "is there anything going on that I should know about?"

"Like what?" he answered.

Kitty was puzzled. "Are you two arguing more than usual? Have you been feeling bad, you know Festus has the second sight? Has there been any problems when you are out on the prairie that he might have heard about?"

"Pshaw, he makes up things to put his big nose in and is downright snoopy," Doc remarked.

"Alright, I'll see what I can find out," Kitty agreed. "Now if you aren't busy today you could take me to Delmonico's for lunch. We could ask Claire since Matt and Sam are away."

The doctor sounded slightly surprised as he commented, "so that's the way the wind blows with them."

"That's the way the wind blows," Kitty told him.

_mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk_

Matt Dillon and Sam Smith had just settled back in their private car so they could talk confidentially. Sam looked at the tall lawman and remarked, "well I think our newest Marshal will do just fine Matt."

"He seems like a good man," Dillon agreed.

"I also think the school is going well but I wanted this private car because there is something we need to discuss behind closed doors." Sam told him. "I got word from Washington there are rumors that counterfeit bills are starting to turn up in the territories. Missouri has reported a few as well as Kansas City. They want us to be on the lookout in Dodge. We are going to need to have private meetings with the banker and the merchants to be on the lookout."

Matt looked at the man who was his superior. "I think they will cooperate and keep their mouths shut."

Smith went on, "I hope you realize that includes the Long Branch and Kitty. I thought I would organize it, and have you come in as the ex-marshal since you are considered a sort of consultant to Newly. We can't let there be a hint how deeply involved you would be."

Dillon agreed. "No. One thing we don't want to do is give Kitty or Claire a reason to worry."

Sam smiled, "Ah Claire now there is a woman. I guess it is probably no secret to you that we are involved or what my niece saw."

Downplaying his knowledge Matt admitted, "she did mention something."

Her uncle laughed heartily, "I'm sure she did! You know your wife is a little spitfire."

Matt grinned and said reminiscently, "You don't have to tell me. I could tell you stories of times she was mad at me."

"I know you are a discreet person Matt so I know you can keep this to yourself, for a short while, but I am going to ask Claire to marry me. I have decided to sell my horse farm in Maryland, bring down some of my prize horses, and buy Brady's place. Hopefully by that time we will know where we stand with this counterfeit business," Sam explained.

Holding out his hand Matt told his uncle by marriage, "you can count on me."

"Great, well I think it is time to get something to eat and drink," the older man suggested.

Just as Matt was agreeing the train came to a dead stop after a crashing sound came from the front of the train.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_So, we come to the end of our short story. I hope you have enjoyed it and look forward to the next installment. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. A very special thanks to my muse who made it all possible, to Sharon who introduced me to uncle Dubs, to that amazing man himself and his AMAZING stories, and to Andrea who listens to my whining._

The ladies had been shopping and bought beautiful new outfits from the newest seamstress in town Fanny Truesdale. Kitty's choice had been a gold silk dress with pink and red roses printed into the material. There was a rounded ruffled neckline and long sleeves edged in pink satin. Claire had chosen a sky blue taffeta full-length gown with rows of silver satin ribbon at the bottom and down the long sleeves. They were excited to be meeting their men when the train arrived in the late afternoon.

Delmonico's would be preparing the special candlelight dinner that would be served upstairs in Kitty's old rooms in the Long Branch. Festus and Abelia had brought them a smoked ham that would be served with fresh baked biscuits, corn on the cob, baked beans, peach cobbler for dessert, and finished off with twenty-year-old Napoleon Brandy.

They were as excited as teenagers on their first formal date. Their men had been away a little over a week and they wanted to welcome them back in style. As Claire said Sam was used to the finer things in life, working in Washington D.C. and even having dined at the White House.

Their hair was freshly washed and styled, their make-up was just perfect. Kitty had chosen a topaz pendant and matching earrings while Claire decided on a silver choker with matching button earrings, and blue and silver bracelets. They were hurrying down the steps when Doc came through the batwing doors.

He looked at the ladles admiringly. "You both look beautiful, but I am afraid I am going to have to disappoint you. There has been a huge rockslide on the tracks coming from Denver. There was great damage to the locomotive, the passengers are shaken, but safe as far as they know. They don't know how long it will take to clear it."

"Doc!" Kitty exclaimed. "You're sure no one was hurt?"

He put his arm around her, "that is the information I was given. Perhaps I could take you lovely ladies to dinner."

The women looked at each other. Claire finally said, "it's better than just sitting around worrying. I do want to change my clothes so I can wear this when the boys do come home."

Kitty agreed and said she would see what she could do about the food they had ordered for that night. "Doc we'll meet you at Delmonico's in an hour."

An hour later when Doc arrived there was Claire, Kitty, Festus, Newly, Chester, and Libby sitting around a table in the back. "What's all this?" The good doctor wanted to know.

"Well," Kitty explained, "We couldn't let all this good food go to waste, so I invited everyone. I also invited Abelia, but she is home with Tessa who has an ear infection. So, it is the seven of us."

"Are you sure there will be enough food here," Doc asked with a grin on his face and pulling on his ear, "with Chester at table?"

Chester looked at the physician with a scowl on his face, "now Doc don't you start on me…"

His wife, a pretty brunette, put her hand on his arm. "Now Chester, I think Doc missed you this is just his way."

"Wahl I swan I….." he began as Festus interrupted. "Iffin' he is ah pickin' at you Chester, the ole scudder is leavin' me alone."

Everyone laughed and then they did their best to make it a cheerful evening, but everyone noticed the redhead barely touched her food. Doc had planned to walk her home, but he was called to the Widow Winton's who had sprained her ankle. So, Festus volunteered to walk Kitty home while Newly escorted Clair to the Long Branch.

On the way Festus tried to cheer her up. She invited him in for a cup coffee. When they were seated at the table, he took her hand and reassured her, "ya know Miss Kitty, Matthew is gonna be jus' fine. Wha shucks he'll be home faster than ya kin say rat run over the roof with a piece ah raw liver in his mouth"

There were tears in her eyes as she said, "It just isn't fair Festus after all the years of waiting, and we have only been married two months. When can I stop worrying about him?"

"Never," he told her, "that's what lovin' someone is about. Wah you knowed ah never was ah gittin' hitched. Ah passed on Mayblossom and other wimmen. No she-males for me. Then ah set eyes on Abelia and them youngins. Ah loved 'em frum first sight. When she was a gazin' at other fellers I was right afummin'. Somehow wes got tagether an I worries ever day ah might lose her."

"She doesn't put herself in danger all the time Festus," Kitty explained.

"Yessum she don't but you an Matthew been a lovin' each other fer a mighty long spell. Ya been thru terrble times. Yet ya never stopped a lovin' him. Sos when ya love sumeone like that ys takes the chances ta lose them. Ah knowed you was never sorry ta love him because it don't happen ta everone that ya gits ta meet their ownliest!"

A tear slipped down her cheek as she tried to make it clear to the hill man, "I don't want to go on without him."

"Air ya sorry ya met Matthew?" he asked.

She shook he head as she spoke, "of course not."

Looking into to shiny blue eyes he put it in plain words, "As mah Aunt Clive always said, "Lovin is a gamble. Iffin' ya win ya gets ta biggest jackpot in ta world. It be a gift so don't go givin' it away. Hold on ta it with both ah yer hands."

"A wise woman your Aunt Clive."

"Wah she shore was and her an Uncle Mose were married fer 56 yers and nine youngins. When yas finds the right one it works out just fer the best. Look at Orkey and Martha June and Mayblossom and Feeder why they is happier than pigs in slop. Everone wants ta meet the other half ah them."

Wiping her face Kitty acknowledged, "I know I am lucky but…."

He interrupted her, "no buts love done made even ole Doc more human."

"Ole Doc what does he have to do with this? She questioned him.

Festus looked surprised, "wah him an Ma ah course."

"Ma who?" Kitty wanted to know.

"Wah him an Ma Smalley, they has been sparkin ever so long."

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about Festus."

Trying to sound patient he explained, "Miz Kitty, Punky Druthers who used to live and work at Ma's tol me how that ole' scudder has been a courtin' Ma fer years. Then ah sawed it with ma own eyes. He be at her house at all hours an not jus fer sick folk."

"Oh, you must be mistaken. Doc has never seemed overly interested in Ma," the redhead tried to sound sensible.

"Ah seen them akissin' one night when ah jus' happened along there."

"You just happened to see them?" She asked him suspiciously. "Doc claims you have been following him around."

Festus squirmed in his seat. "Let me tell ya what happened. Ah was ridin' aroun after we had them Bonner yahoos spreadin' terror an I seen Doc at Ma's real late at night. First ah thought there was a sickness an it were bad when Doc came onta the porch a huggin' on Ma. Well Punky tol me it weren't no accident. Sos, ya know me and Doc do get kinda scratchity at one ta nuther ever so often…."

Kitty raised her eyebrows as she commented, "ever so often."

He went on as if he hadn't heard her. "wal a weren't gon ta be a flappin' ma jaws at him. I did thank he might say somethin'. He's got the closenest mouth ever about hisself. Sos ever so often ah just checks on them two."

"What is the point here Festus?" she wanted to know.

"Wah Miz Kitty ah found out that everone, even a ornery ole cuss like Doc, needs lovin'. Why ah find me doin' stuff ah woulda never dun iffin it weren't fer Abelia and our kids. She said ta me, 'Festus, Love is Everythin' an she wuz right as rain."

The redhead looked at the Hillman who she had come to love. Beneath that scruffy exterior beat a heart of gold. Sometimes his tales were wild and crazy but he sensed her despair and had come to her rescue. "Festus Haggen," she said, "sometimes I think you are the smartest man I have ever known."

He almost blushed and replied, "Ah shucks Miz Kitty that jus proves what a smartiest woman ya are."

They laughed. He stood up and took her hand, "I better git home but jus you remember ole Matthew loves you more than anythin' in the world. His love will bring him back ta ya."

She walked him to the door and kissed his whiskery cheek. "you be careful going home and give Abelia and those kiddies my love.

"You betcha and ya remember what I said he'll be here afore ya can say rat run over the roof with a piece ah raw liver in his mouth." She stood there watching him ride away thinking what a rare and kind person was Festus Haggen.

_mkmkmkmkmkmkmk_

It had been a long night of tossing and turning without that big man at her side. When she finally got up to go to the Long Branch she made sure that she looked presentable in case Matt arrived home unexpectedly. She stopped at the telegraph office but all they knew was that crews had been sent out to help remove the mountains of rocks.

Claire was sitting at a table with a coffee pot in front of her. She looked like she hadn't had an easy night either. As Kitty walked through the door she said to her friend, "you look like you didn't sleep much."

The blond responded with, "I would fall asleep and I thought I heard something and I was awake. Did you have the same problem?"

"Sort of and I had a hard time getting ready this morning. I kept hoping Matt would come walking through the door. I had an interesting talk with Festus last night."

Raising her eyebrows Claire asked, "really? He doesn't seem like a philosopher to me, a tale teller, but not a deep thinker."

Kitty laughed, "Festus has a philosophy all his own. When we first knew him there was no way he was EVER settling down. Then he met Abelia and her kids. Marrying her, becoming a father has made him look at life differently. You know what he told me? He said Love is Everything."

Love is Everything." Claire thought that over. It sure can hurt. You can sure be betrayed. We both know it and we have been through it."

At that moment there was a commotion at the batwing doors. Two very disheveled men came through the doors looking around to see who was there. As they saw the two beautiful women sitting in the back they headed for them.

Kitty was the first one out of her seat. She threw herself into the arms of the tallest man. "Thank God you are home and safe."

He didn't care who saw as he bent down to kiss his wife and held her tightly to himself. "I missed you Kit, but I need bath and a shave."

She was not letting him go. "I don't care! For now I just need to know you are in one piece."

In the meantime her uncle had gone to Claire and hugged her tightly. He pushed her away slightly and announced, "I don't want arguing young lady as soon as we can get cleaned up and get the preacher we are getting married. If you want to later, we can have a big party at our new home."

Saaaammm…Sam," she stuttered, "do I get any say?"

He looked into her sparkling eyes, "well I did a lot of thinking as we were stuck out there and you know what I realized? We get few chances for love in this life, and life is too short to waste it when we are lucky enough to find it again. I thought after my wife died that was it, but you came into my life and I don't want to throw away another minute without you."

Claire looked at Kitty who nodded her head. "Alright Mr. Smith or Mr. Russell I thought too that I would die if you didn't come back to me. So I guess what a very wise man once said is absolutely true, 'Love is Everything'. I don't want to waste another minute of it without you. Get ready Matt and Kitty because were having a wedding."

Matt looked at Kitty and asked, "Who was this wise man?"

She looked at him like it should be evident who it was, but she said, "why it was Festus."

"Festus! Well I'll be darned!"

She took his arm and told her uncle and soon to be aunt, "we'll be back when we get cleaned up in about an hour."

Sam looked at his beautiful bride to be and told his niece, "maybe you need to make it two hours because Loving is Everything too."

Kitty opened to mouth to speak but Matt had her arm and was pulling her toward the door. He told her uncle, "you are a man after my own heart."

"Matthew Dillon!" she exclaimed as he was pulling toward home. "What will people think?"

He grinned at her, "you have never cared about that before. Remember that great philosopher, Festus Haggen, said Love is Everything."

Looking up at the love of her life she challenged him, "well Cowboy let's see if you can live up to your big talk."

An hour later as she lay contented in his arms, he looked at the exquisite creature with the sapphire blue eyes and said, "He was right you know loving you is everything."

Although they didn't know it, across town at about the same time, Kitty's uncle was repeating about the same words to the beautiful blond he was about to make his everlasting love.

FIN


End file.
